ben_10_experiment_crewfandomcom-20200214-history
Luhley
Luhley is a Galvan Plumber who first appeared in Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51. Appearance Luhley's head is bulbous and more triangular than other Galvans. Presently, she wears the standard Plumber uniform with black complements, fit for someone of her size, in addition to a helmet with one vertical stripe down the middle surface of her head and two sets of horizontal stripes along the sides that cease before her face. A pair of goggles are also perched above the helmet aside the middle stripe. Having been a soldier before a Plumber, Luhley dons a winglike jetpack that mirrors those from her former occupation, only longer and sporting an upwards pointed spike at the end of the wings. Powers and Abilities Being a Galvan, Luhley has naturally high intelligence, having knowledge of almost any matter at an advanced level. If near some equipment, she can build or modify machines and control them appropriately. Due to her small size, Luhley can easily squeeze into tight spaces or areas. Thanks to her amphibious nature, Luhley is capable of breathing and swimming well underwater. Equipment Luhley possesses a Galvan Jetpack which she uses for flight, a blaster for attacking and a Plumber Suit, which has a built in face shield, allowing her to survive in space. History Background Luhley is apparently somewhat more mature than Blukic or Driba, having grown legs before them in the customary Galvan maturation from a tadpole-like juvenile to an adult. All three entered military training on Galvan Prime, where Luhley excelled in the art of combat while her two admirers demonstrated early signs of their famous incompetence. Apparently ignorant of their interest in her, Luhley considered Blukic and Driba little more than tech support, and was furious when the pair took off in her ship with the Galvanian Skeuomorph she was meant to deliver toEarth.1 Omniverse Decades later, Luhley as a Plumber, arrived on Earth, demanding to know what had become of her ship and the Galvanian Skeuomorph, which were needed to stop an alien criminal named Benevelon and the B.L.R.R.T.Accompanied by Ben Tennyson and his grandfather Max Tennyson, the trio of Galvan traveled to Area 51 to recover the artifacts, only to engage Benevelon in battle. Fortunately, Blukic and Driba successfully recovered the device, the B.L.R.R.T. was destroyed, and Benevelon was taken into custody. Luhley complimented Blukic and Driba for their efforts, but took off in her spaceship while the pair were arguing as to which of them had earned her affection. In Malgax Attacks, Luhley is forced to contend with Blukic and Driba's attempts to woo her when they, Ben and Max visit Galvan Prime. During this time, she discovers that Malware is missing from the Hall of Predators, and informs Azmuth. She later attempts to defend Azmuth's sanctum from Albedo, while still being forced to deal with Blukic and Driba's affections. After Albedo is defeated, Luhley decides to go out with Driba. This disappoints Blukic, until Luhley introduces him to her cousin, Duffy. In The Most Dangerous Game Show, she is among the females chosen to compete for Ben's hand in marriage. Experiment Crew She later appeared in the 2nd part of the season 2 finale: "Innervasion". She joined the team along with Rook and Glitch. She moved with Helen, Ben, Rook, Glitch and the Experiments to the Experiment Mansion in Erie Point, Cleveland. Etymology Luhley's name is based on the writer of some Ben 10 episodes, Len Uhley. References # ↑ Blukic and Driba Go to Area 51